It is generally known to provide an adjustable connection between the handle and shank portion of a paint roller frame that will permit the paint roller cover to be positioned at a desired angular relationship to the handle so that the user doesn't have to hold the frame at an uncomfortable angle when painting angled surfaces. However, oftentimes it is difficult and time consuming to make such angular adjustments. Also, oftentimes the adjustable connection and shape of the shank portion will not allow the roller cover to be used to paint between and behind areas of a painting surface such as railings, cabinets, pipes and trim where there is narrow access.